


Puzzle Pieces

by CherriOnTop



Series: Cow!Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Cow!Cas, Cutie cAS, M/M, On the Run, Reporter!Dean, cas doesn't like sleeping alone, farm owner bobby, omega!cas, protective!Dean, protective!Sam, reporter!sam, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriOnTop/pseuds/CherriOnTop
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester decide to hide out in Cottonwood Falls, Kansas with their omega hybrid, Cas, where the population count is low. They have to keep Cas' cow status a secret, something that will prove to be difficult while staying with a man named Bobby Singer, who rents out his rooms to the brothers in exchange for help on his farm.Part two featuring more affectionate Dean and Sam with Cas and also a deeper look into Dean and Sam's relationship.





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Cas is about the size of a two year old. 
> 
> Not easily read as a standalone.

Cottonwood Falls, Kansas, was the perfect place for them to settle down. There was less than a thousand people in the city, so they could go unnoticed with their cow. Cas had slept most of the ride there, the brothers taking turns driving so they could also take turns holding the little one. It became common knowledge that Cas loved being held and cuddled, especially when he was sleepy. When he was awake, he was content with just sitting in someone's lap, especially if they were petting him. 

The brothers adored Cas, always wanting to hold him and shower him with love. The only thing that they all hated was having to put the cream in his hole. It had only been a few days, but it seemed to be getting better. Dean picked up the cream for Cas' nipples, and they were healing already. His breasts were still red and swollen, but Sam was pretty sure it was infection from the suction cups. 

Currently, Sam was driving, and Dean was reading the car manual to Cas, who really liked to be read to. It didn't matter what it was, he just liked to curl up in the brothers' arms and be read to. Dean liked to snake his hand up whatever dress Cas is wearing that day and play with the soft fur along Cas' spine. He never pulls on it because he doesn't want to hurt the omega, but he likes to run his fingers through it. Cas seems to enjoy it, because he always sits still when Dean does it. 

Even though Sam is bored out of his mind the further Dean goes with the manual, Cas seems to relax more and more, shifting so that he's laying down in Dean's lap, his tail curled loosely around his thigh. Dean thinks he looks adorable like this, and he can't wait to find a home so they can really pamper their cow and play with him. Cas is always so surprised by all the nice things the brothers do for him, and Dean wants to give him the world. 

Dean bookmarks the page they're on, then sets the book aside. He scoops Cas up in his arms, holding him against his chest as he kissed his cheek. The cow looks sleepy, so he cuddles against Dean's chest and closes his eyes, little hands fisting Dean's shirt. Sam looks over at them, smiling as he spoke quietly. 

"Isn't this like his third nap today?" He teased softly. 

Dean swatted at his younger brother, shaking his head before bursting into a smile. "Let him be. He's suffered through enough. He can sleep if he wants to." One of Cas' ears twitches against Dean's chin, and Cas yawns, looking over at Sam. Sam gives him a sweet smile while also trying to keep his eyes on the road. Neither of the brothers had been able to get a smile out of the cow yet, but they're okay with that. They know this is a big adjustment for the little one, and they're just happy to have his trust. 

Dean rubs Cas' back gently, trying to ease him into a comfortable sleep, pressing a kiss to the omega's dark locks. Cas gives a sleepy little hum as his eyes close tiredly, and he relaxes in Dean's arms. Sam glances up at Dean, with a mixture of adoration and awe. "You're so good at putting him down. He never wants to sleep in my arms." 

"Maybe he's scared of you," Dean teased, winking at his brother. "You're much bigger, after all. He's so small." Sam gave a little huff, and Dean laughed, leaning over to kiss the man's cheek. "I'm just teasing. I don't know why you have trouble making him sleep. But he does eat easier with you than me." Sam nodded in agreement, and they both went quiet, watching the scenery pass by them. 

They'd stopped by their house and packed up what they wanted, then headed for Kansas. They were expected to arrive later that night, and they had already rented a house. Some man named Bobby Singer was looking for roommates and someone to help around the farm that he owned because he was in a wheelchair. The brothers didn’t think that it would be their permanent house, but they were hoping that they could stay there until they did find a home. Both brothers were worried about hiding Cas' hybrid status, but they figured that they'd know what to do when they got there. 

They had gone through several drive throughs and found that Cas really liked burgers. He also adored lemonade, and he'd sit very nicely in Sam's lap as the elder fed him bites of food and sips of the drink. After many spills, the brothers had invested in bottles for Cas, and since then, there were no more messes. 

Cas was a good cow, always doing what he was told, though the brothers never told him to do much. He always behaved and he only cried if his food was too hot or the brothers were rubbing the cream into his hole. One time Dean had caught him crying while trying to use the bathroom in the diapers they had gotten him, sitting in Sam's lap while he slept. Dean had pulled over and taken Cas into his arms, cooing at him and comforting him before changing his diaper. 

Other than that, Cas was pretty happy to sit in the brothers' laps and watch the scenery, be read to, and listen to music. Both Sam and Dean couldn't keep their hands off the pretty omega, always cuddling him and petting him. Dean was a little embarrassed to admit that he was very affectionate with the hybrid, giving him little kisses and rocking him when he was crying. Sam always noticed, but he never said anything about it. He didn't want Dean to stop because it made them all happy. 

Which is why Dean was always so happy to hold Cas while he was asleep, because then he could pet him and give him kisses while the cow just laid there. Dean prided himself with the fact that Cas felt comfortable and safe enough to just fall asleep in his arms. That even though they had to hurt him to help his hole heal, he trusted the brothers enough to be completely vulnerable as he slept. 

Sam took one hand off the wheel to rest on Dean's knee, glancing over at them with a fond smile. "Get some rest. I'll wake you up when we get there, okay?" Dean nodded, leaning over to kiss Sam's cheek, then relaxed against the leather seats of his car, closing his eyes. 

The next time that they opened was because Sam was gently shaking him awake. Dean groaned as he sat up, nearly dropping the still asleep omega in his arms. The second Dean realized he was still holding the cow, he became more careful, holding the little one with more caution. Sam was at his side in a moment, holding a blanket. Dean thanked Sam quietly as his brother tucked the blanket around Cas, hiding his ears and tail. Cas gave a soft whine, and Dean shushed him, kissing his forehead and rocking him until he settled back down. 

Sam helped Dean climb out of the car, and Dean looked up at the house. It was a lot older than he had pictured it to be, but it looked strong. The house was in the middle of no where, surrounded by many different groups of animals. Sam led Dean to the front door, the light on and welcoming. The doorbell didn't seem to work, so Sam knocked, then stepped back, glancing at his boyfriend and their hybrid. Dean was a little nervous to be staying with someone else who could get them in serious trouble if they were turned in for stealing Cas, but they didn't have a lot of options. The motel would be too expensive, and the brothers didn't have jobs yet. 

An older man answered the door. He was in a wheelchair as expected, a dark blue cast around one of his legs. He had to be at least fifty, but his face is half covered by an old ball cap. He looks gruff and unfriendly, and instead of verbally inviting them in, he just wheels backwards and opens the door. Sam enters the house first, and Dean comes in second, holding Cas tight to his chest. 

Inside the house is a mess, with books and papers everywhere. There's empty beer bottles all over the place, and Dean tries not to cringe. This is not the environment that Dean wants Cas to be in, and from the look on Sam's face, he thinks his brother is in agreement. The older man closes and locks the door, then turns to the two boys. 

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" He asked, eyes landing on the bundle in Dean's arms. Protectively, Dean holds Cas closer to his chest, keeping Cas' head tucked against his shoulder. "You didn't tell me you had a little one with you." 

"Sorry, we've been a little stressed," Sam apologized. "He's not going to be a bother, I promise." The man just waved it away. 

"I'm not babysitting." He wheeled himself to the stairs, stopping at the base. "Your bedrooms are upstairs. If you need anything else, let me know." Sam thanked him, then followed his brother upstairs. The first bedroom was plain with the standard bed, desk, and dresser. It was rather small, so they moved to their second bedroom. It was a little bigger than the first, and the bed was larger. 

"We could take this one and put Cas in the smaller one," Dean suggested, coming in to sit on the bed, lowering the blanket from around Cas' head. The little cow was still asleep, looking peaceful. Sam sat next to him, pressing a kiss to Cas' head, then Dean's, looking exhausted. 

"That sounds good to me." 

"Here, why don't you stay here with Cas, and I'll go get our stuff from the car. Then we can get some sleep, okay? Tomorrow we can settle in, start looking for jobs and a permanent home." Dean murmured, already passing the hybrid over. Sam gladly took the little one in his arms, kissing his cheek. Cas gave a whine, but he settled down once Sam cradled him. "So I'll be back, then we can change him into some pajamas and tuck him in." 

Dean kissed Sam sweetly, feeling guilty that he made Sam drive for so long. "Thanks, Dean," he murmured, sitting back against the headboard. Dean headed downstairs, pulling out their shared suitcase and then Cas' small, flower patterned one. There were more bags, but they really only needed their clothes for the night. He'd bring everything else in tomorrow morning. Getting the suitcases up the stairs was a hassle, but it was worth it when he made it into the room and found Cas curled up in Sam's lap, drinking lemonade from his bottle. 

When Dean entered the room, Cas gasped and dropped his bottle, holding out his arms to Dean. Dean smiled, his heart melting as he came over and picked Cas up. "Hey, baby, did you sleep good?" He kissed the cow's cheek. Cas didn't respond, but he wrapped his little arms around Dean's neck in a hug. 

"When you weren't here, he freaked out. I had a hard time calming him down. I think he was worried you wouldn't come back," Sam explained, getting up and digging through the suitcase. Dean frowned and looked at Cas, rubbing his back. 

"Baby, why did you freak out? I wasn't going to leave you. I could never leave you," Dean promised, slipping his hand under Cas' dress to stroke over his fur. Cas pressed his forehead to Dean's shoulder, still hugging him as tight as he could. "I'm not going to leave you. I could never. I love you too much." Dean rocked Cas gently, kissing at his soft ears until they started twitching and Cas pulled away to look at him. Dean gave him a happy smile. "I'll always come back to you, baby. I promise. You're too special for me to walk away forever." 

Cas didn't smile like Dean was hoping he would, but he put a little hand to Dean's mouth. Dean kissed his hand, then nuzzled it gently. Cas pointed to his bottle, and Dean nodded. 

"Yeah, okay, baby. But let's get you into your pajamas, okay? Do you want to wear your bee one or your bear one?" He pulled each onesie out the moment he spoke the options, and Cas pointed to the bee. Dean laid Cas down on the bed, then started undressing him. Sam came over with the cream, keeping it out of sight. Cas usually started crying when he saw it, so they tried to prolong it. 

Once Cas was naked, Dean rubbed his thumbs gently over Cas' red breasts. "Do they hurt, sweetheart?" Sam asked, worried about them. Cas hadn't produced any milk since they'd gotten him, and that wasn't a good thing. Cow hybrids were supposed to produce milk, but when they had tried to forcefully milk Cas, he'd only cried and nothing had come out. The brothers had hated to forcefully milk him, but it was unhealthy to not make any milk. 

Cas nodded, looking up at Sam with his large blue eyes. The brothers shared a worried glance, and Dean leaned down to press a kiss to each of them. "Don't worry, baby, we'll get it taken care of, okay?" Cas gave a little gasp when Dean's lips touched his soft skin, his tiny hands grabbing Dean's hair and keeping him there. Dean was surprised, but he kissed over them both, being gentle around the cow's nipples. Sam watched with surprise, too, watching as Dean let his lips run over Cas' pale skin. The little omega squirmed under Dean, his tail flicking back and forth as he let out little quiet moans. 

Dean set his hands on Cas' hips, rubbing circles in them as he carefully took the cow's nipple in his mouth. Cas' fingers buried in Dean's short hair, gripping and tugging on it as he arched into Dean's mouth. Dean sucked gently on Cas' tiny nipple, happy that the cow could be distracted from the pain and actually have pleasure for once. 

Dean was just about to pull off when he felt something wet enter his mouth. He swallowed it with a gasp, then gave a soft moan, his knees trembling. Cas' milk was sweet, sweeter than anything Dean had ever tasted before. Dean sank to his knees as he kissed Cas' leaking nipple, then looked up at Sam. "His milk! Sam, he's producing!" 

Both the brothers looked over the cow, who was shyly trying to hide from them. Dean touched the hybrid's breasts, watching Cas' nipple pearl milk at the tip. Sam gave a cheer, scooping Cas up in his arms, and kissing his cheek. "Cas, this is amazing! Look what you're doing!" Cas squirmed in Sam's arms, feeling shy and rather embarrassed. 

The brothers cooed over the cow, then laid him back down when Cas' cheeks were pink. Dean kissed his forehead and stroked Cas' stomach. "Baby, I think part of the reason you're hurting is because there's so much milk in you. Do you want me and Sam to get it out?" Dean asked sweetly, continuing to let his fingers drag over Cas' hairless skin. The omega nodded, holding his tail. "Is it okay if we suck on your nipples?" Again, Cas nodded, and Dean smiled at him. "Okay, babe. We're going to make you feel so much better, okay?" 

Sam came over beside his lover, taking Dean's hand and trying not to look too eager. They had both fantasized for years about doing exactly this with a cow, and now the moment was here. But this wasn't for them. This was to relieve Cas from the pain of having swollen breasts. This was to make sure their little cow was comfortable and not in any kind of pain. 

But that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy it. 

Dean moved first, taking Cas' nipple into his mouth and giving a soft suck. The milk flowed easily into his mouth, and Dean swallowed it slowly, trying to savor it. Sam knelt beside him, stroking Cas' hair gently before lowering to Cas' breast, watching the hybrid as he put his mouth on the little nipple. The first swallow of milk had Sam gasping, one hand fisting the sheets. 

The brothers both got distracted, drinking quickly more for themselves than from the omega squirming under them. Cas had never had anyone do something like this for him, but he seemed to be enjoying it, his hands in the brothers' hair. 

Unfortunately, Cas was dry within minutes, and Cas gave little whines when Dean tried to suck his empty breast. Dean pulled off slowly, pressing kisses to Cas' soft skin, panting just slightly. He still had the taste of milk coating his mouth, and as soon as Sam pulled off, Dean kissed him. The kiss was hot and messy, tongues in each other's mouth, trying to lick up the last drops of milk from their cow. Dean lifted a hand to cup the back of Sam's head, holding him still as they kissed. 

They only stopped when they felt little feet on their stomachs, looking down to see Cas fidgeting, trying to get their attention. Dean couldn't help but laugh, pecking Sam's lips before he leaned down to kiss Cas' cheek. 

"Sorry, baby," he apologized, carefully undoing the cow's diaper. Sam got him a new diaper as well as baby powder. "Your milk tastes so good. You're such a good little cow." Dean liked to praise their hybrid, and Cas always got all shy and squirmy when Dean did. The brothers worked together to change Cas into a new diaper, then zipped him into his bee onesie. He sat contently in between the brothers on the bed, drinking the lemonade from his bottle. 

Over the cow's head, Dean and Sam kissed leisurely, but both brothers had a hand on Cas sitting between them, just to make sure he was safe. Dean's other hand was on Sam's face, holding it securely as they kissed, his thumb brushing over Sam's skin. The kiss was not urgent in any way, just a slow, passionate pace as they just took the moment to explore each other. 

The sweet lingering taste of Cas' milk mingled into the kiss, and Dean had to be careful not to pop a boner. He didn't want Cas to see it and get curious, but the thought of Cas' little hand on his cock did nothing to help it go down. He had to break the kiss to look down at their little cow, surprised to see him already watching them, his eyes half lidded. 

Sleepily, the hybrid held up his bottle to Sam, and Sam took it, thanking Cas quietly. "Are you ready for bed?" Sam asked, already picking the little one up. Cas' hands curled in Sam's shirt, laying his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam kissed the side of his head and stood up, giving Dean a small smile before he turned and took Cas to the second bedroom. 

The bed was neatly made, so all Sam had to do was pull the covers back and lay Cas down on the clean sheets, tucking the blanket around the little cow's body. "Goodnight, baby," Sam whispered, kissing Cas' forehead, waiting until the hybrid closed his eyes before he left the room, keeping the door cracked because he wasn't sure if Cas could reach the handle if he needed to get out. 

Dean was already under the covers when Sam returned, stripped down to only his boxers. Sam didn't take long to do the same and crawl into bed, pressing close to Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around his brother, tilting Sam's head up to give him a kiss. Sam pressed his hands to Dean's chest, melting into the lazy kiss as his tired body relaxed into the bed. 

"It's been awhile since we've had time to do anything," Dean whispered between kisses, running his hands up and down Sam's sides. Sam shivered at the touch on his bare skin, then let his fingers find Dean's nipples. He pinched lightly, and Dean gasped, biting down on his lover's lip. "I packed lube in the front pouch." Dean gestured to their suitcase. Sam was quick to climb out of bed and retrieve the small bottle before he was back in bed beside Dean, pressing the object into the elder's hand. Dean hummed appreciatively as he opened the cap, squirting the substance into his hands. 

Sam wasted no time taking off his boxers, tossing them off to the side with no care as Dean slicked up his fingers. The blankets were a mess around them, trapping their heat inside as Dean spread Sam's legs as far as he could with their limited space. 

"Love you," Dean murmured, leaning down to kiss Sam as he prodded at his entrance. 

Sam's rim gave way easily as Dean's finger eased into Sam's hole. Below him, Sam gave a moan, lips still sealed against Dean's in a kiss. Dean eagerly swallowed the moan, letting his finger work its way in and out of his little brother, teasingly keeping away from Sam's prostate. It didn't take much time before Dean was able to slide in a second finger, his cock throbbing in his boxers. 

This time, Dean curved his fingers to brush against Sam's prostate, and it was enough to make Sam's back arch, a long moan slipping from his lips. They broke the kiss to pant, smiling at each other despite the situation. Dean let his free hand reach down and wrap around Sam's long cock, stroking it in time with his gentle thrusts, letting his fingers just barely graze against Sam's prostate. 

Dean's third finger has little trouble coming in, and they barely wait longer than that before Sam is grabbing at Dean's boxers and Dean is removing his fingers, already reaching for the bottle of lube again. Once Dean's cock is free to the open air, he groans and fists it as he coats it in lube, watching Sam's hungry stare back at him. Dean leans down to give him a quick peck before he grabbed onto Sam's legs, throwing them over his shoulder. 

Sam's pink hole is open and inviting, so Dean wastes little time pressing the tip of his cock against it and carefully sliding in. It's warm, tight, and oh so glorious as Dean bottoms out, drawing a moan from Sam's lips. Dean settles inside his brother and groans, his lips pressing against Sam's. The stretch is perfect, and Dean's cock fills him up so nicely that Sam begins to wonder why they don't do this more often. 

The answer comes a moment later when they hear their little cow crying out in the next room. Dean curses as he pulls out of Sam, giving him a soft apology as he slips his boxers back on and rushes to the room next door. 

Cas is sitting up in bed, his big blue eyes leaking tears down his pink cheeks, clutching his blanket in his little hands. His ears are flat against his head, but the moment he sees Dean, he holds his arms out and practically squirms out from under the blankets. Dean coos at him and scoops him into his arms, holding him high enough that the hybrid shouldn't notice his achingly hard cock. 

"Hey, baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Dean asks softly, kissing one of Cas' soft ears as the cow wraps his arms around Dean's neck. Dean rocks him gently and rubs his back, letting Cas wrap his tail around Dean's wrist. He figures it's somehow comforting. "Did you have a bad dream?" 

Cas shakes his head and holds tighter to Dean. The elder frowned and kissed at his wet cheeks, cradling the little one close. He wishes that Cas could talk and tell him what's wrong, but he's determined to ease whatever had Cas worried regardless. The cow is calming slowly with Dean there, so he doesn't stop, wishing he could rub at Cas' soft fur. 

"Everything is okay, baby, I promise. Nothing is going to hurt you, you're safe." Dean looks down at the hybrid, and Cas looks right up at him, his eyes less wet and more sleepy this time. Dean smiles and brushes his hair out of his face. "You're getting tired, babe. Let's go back to sleep, okay?" As much as Dean wants to run back to Sam and pound him into the mattress, he knows that he has to wait until Cas is okay to be alone again. 

Dean lowers Cas to the bed to lay him down and tuck him in again, but the little cow whimpers and holds onto Dean tighter. Dean's a little surprised, but he gets the hint and keeps Cas in his arms. "Okay, buddy, you can come and sleep with us tonight." He hopes that Sam is decent as he carries Cas into their room, kissing his cheek. Sam is in bed, his boxers thankfully pulled on. He smiles when Dean comes in, opening the covers for them both. 

Dean slips into the bed, letting Cas lay between them. "What happened, honey?" Sam asked as Cas curled up between the brothers. "Did you get scared?" Cas nodded, and Sam kissed the top of his head, rubbing his side gently. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't think you'd be scared." 

Dean smiles at Sam apologetically, a little disappointed that their moment had been interrupted, but Cas is a thousand times more important than sex. Both the brothers curl up around the little one, pulling the blankets up as they kissed his head, their little cow already falling asleep again. The bed is warm as Sam pulls Cas to his chest and Dean slots in behind him, fitting together like puzzle pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and there will eventually be more. 
> 
> Please leave me lovely comments!
> 
> Also, check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cherriontopx).


End file.
